Captain America vs. Catherine
Captain America vs. Catherine is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Captain America from Marvel Comics and Catherine from VainGlory. This page was created by GalacticAttorney and is a collaboration between GalacticAttorney and WarpyNeko930. Captain America vs. Catherine.png|'GalacticAttorney' Catherine America.png|'WarpyNeko930' Description Marvel Comics vs. VainGlory! These two super-soldiers always stand strong for what they fight for with their epic shields, but whose defensive weapon will be penetrated in this duel to the death? Intro Wiz: The shield. A more defensive weapon than others, it symbolizes fortitude and the strength to hold one's ground in the face of daunting odds. Boomstick: It also makes one helluva serving platter for beer! Trust me, I know. Edgeworth: You're an imbecile, Mr. Boomstick. Regardless, few characters embody the principles of the shield better than these two super-soldiers. Morrigan: Captain America, the star-spangled soldier... Papyrus: ...AND CATHERINE, THE CAPTAIN OF THE STORMGUARD! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and they're Miles Edgeworth, Papyrus, and Morrigan Aensland-''' '*'Door is kicked open* Yang: WHADDUP, BEEYOTCHES! Papyrus: GAH! INTRUDERS! Guts: ...This is one rogue's gallery of a host lineup. Wiz: Oh, right, forgot. Yang and Guts are here to do Warpy's part of the analysis. Yang: Heck yeah! Let's get into this business! WOO! '''Boomstick: Oh, the necksnapper's here? This should be something... Wiz: ...It's ALL our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Morrigan: It's so crowded in this little studio room now... Captain America (Warpy) Yang: While everyone ELSE is doing Catherine, we're gonna do Chris Evans here! Guts: In the bloody and gruesome days of World War II, the Nazi's were beginning to test out high-tech, powerful destructive weaponry against the opposing Allies. The Allies were losing like punk bastards, left and right. Nothing was stopping them. Yang Xiao Long: Until good ol'Murica thought of a way to combat this by one-upping Germany! Using the first and deadly Super Soldier project to enhance speed, strength, and physical prowess tenfold. But again...like, who would be crazy enough to try that out? I mean right? This was WAAAAAY in the past, and we still didn't know what a lot of body functions did, how they worked... Guts: This, is where Steve comes in. Steve was born to 2 Irish Immigrants, after they fled to the land of the free, America. Steve was...a fucking wimp. He looks like an Anorexic Skeleton on a diet. He grew up wanting nothing more that to help his country, and fight for it. Except he was such a punk little bastard, he couldn't even get in. Yang Xiao Long: Until he got offered to take part in Project Rebirth, the same Super Soldier Project from earlier! He happily accepted, hopped into a big green, coffin thingy, waited a bit, and then DING you got yourself one sexy hunk of a man! Damn. Look at him. Guts: Steve could bench press over a thousand pounds, effortlessly run a mile in a little over a minute, and dodge bullets with over the top reaction speeds. Combine this with the fact he had trained and mastered every martial art in the world... he was near unstoppable. Yang Xiao Long: He decided to go with the most patriotic name ever... CAPTAIN AMERICA! MERICAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa, until the US Military Decided to use this ass-kicking superhero as nothing more than...a posterboy. An AD-CAMPAIGN. YOU HAVE A FREAKING SUPER SOLDIER IN FRONT OF YOU! Idiots... Guts: Steve was eventually, however, sent out onto the field. Yang Xiao Long: Thank God... Guts: He was given a shield made of Proto-Adamantium, and a strange metal called Vibranium. With it, Steve can repel bullets, and...well, nearly anything that comes his way. It's fucking invincible. Plus it doesn't conduct electricity, or conduct heat. So, there are nearly zero ways of breaking it. Yang Xiao Long: It's a shield right, so you'd think it's a pretty effective way of blocking, you know, and you gotta hold it out in front of you, Yada Yada, not get hit, but NO! Cap whirls this thing at anything that moves! Bam, you're dead, BAM you're dead! Guts: He actually calculates in his head where the shield will land when he throws it, and makes sure it lands back in his hands every time. However, why does he need a shield in the first place? Well, he's a fucking sissy when it comes to stabbing, gunshots, or almost anything. Yang Xiao Long: Yeah, one time he got put down by a clean sniper shot to the belly...dark day for America...Captain America. But who cares if he has a minor weakness, when at the same time, he threw his shield hard enough to cleave through a tank! Guts: His knowledge of Pressure Points and hand to hand were enough to disable the Hulk. Yes, THE fucking Hulk. The Big Green Monster who can tank hits from Thor. The Galaxy Destroyer. Yang Xiao Long: Shit, Chris Evans has never been hotter... Oh! What about that time he was deemed Worthy to lift Mjolnir! Or that time he tanked hits from Superpowered Beings, and defeated them! And he dodged a falling spaceship one time... Um...MERICA!!! Catherine (GA) (Cue Confront Battle - Sword Art Online) Wiz: She will not knock at your door. She will smash it down. Boomstick: She won't flinch at your weapon. She'll stride straight towards it. Edgeworth: And if you're not already trembling... Morrigan: ...she'll make the very earth quake beneath your feet. Papyrus: WE SPEAK, OF COURSE, OF THE RUTHLESS STORMGUARD CAPTAIN HERSELF, CATHERINE! Wiz: Training from when she was a young girl, Catherine quickly rose through the royal ranks of the queen's army and she, along with her best friend Kestrel, became one of the Storm Queen's most valued associates. She became a hardened member of the battlefield, cold and cunning as the captain of the Stormguard, the most elite group of soldiers in all the world. Papyrus: SHE REMINDS ME OF UNDYNE! Boomstick: But then she saw the kind of shit the Queen did in her spare time. No, she didn't attend book clubs or write poetry, she pieced people back together and turned them into revived robot soldiers. I wonder if this chick is single...? Edgeworth: Despite how horrified Catherine was by the Storm Queen's creation of Alpha, she remained strictly loyal to the royal holder of the throne. That is, until she was given one of the worst missions possible. Morrigan: The Storm Queen ordered Catherine to capture her sister Julia's twin children to be trained as soldiers for the Queen. However, Catherine had been friends with Julia for a long time, and so for the first time she disobeyed her orders and went in to warn Julia of the Queen's plans. Papyrus: JULIA DEVISED A PLAN TO KEEP THE STORM QUEEN FROM GETTING HER CHILDREN, AND GAVE CATHERINE THE ORDER TO ASSASSINATE HER. SO, LATE ONE NIGHT, CATHERINE LED THE STORMGUARD INTO JULIA'S HOME, DISPATCHED JULIA'S HUSBAND ARDAN, AND HELD HER CHILDREN, VOX AND CELESTE, AS HOSTAGES! Wiz: Catherine placed her shield to Julia's chest and plunged the blade into her, killing her almost instantly. She allowed Ardan to break free and escape with Vox and Celeste into the evening, the fresh blood of her friend now staining her shield forever. Boomstick: Overcome with guilt and knowing they could not return to the Queen after murdering a royal, Catherine and her soldiers abandoned the Queen and became ronins, warriors without a master. And after years of working for whoever wanted them, Catherine found herself amidst the deadly forces within the Halcyon Fold! Edgeworth: With no purpose or mission, Catherine is allowed to wreak havoc on the fighters of VainGlory, which simply makes her that much more dangerous. She is armed with her shield that has three retractable blades, all of which can puncture human flesh and bone with total ease. She fears none and strikes fear into all who cross her. Morrigan: Catherine brings a reliable tank presence to the field. With her abilities, she can either focus on cutting down a single enemy or handle full teams at once, all while soaking up damage like a dry sponge in the bathtub. Papyrus: CATHERINE GETS MOST OF HER BULK FROM HER HEROIC PERK, CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD! EVERY TIME CATHERINE STUNS OR SILENCES AN ENEMY HERO WITH HER ABILITIES, SHE GAINS EXTRA DEFENSE THAT NEVER EXPIRES AND CAN RISE INFINITELY! QUITE HANDY WHEN TAKING ON FULL TEAMS OF ENEMIES! Boomstick: Her first Ability is where she gains a burst of movement speed to chase down enemies with, letting her stun them with her shield when she attacks them next! This is appropriately called Merciless Pursuit! Wiz: Her second Ability is perhaps what makes Catherine such a threat to her enemies: Stormguard. When activating Stormguard, an energy bubble shield appears around Catherine. This bubble follows her around, increasing her defense and reflecting a portion of damage dealt to her back at enemies. Additionally, the bubble deals consistent damage to any enemies around it for the length of its duration. Edgeworth: Finally, Catherine's Ultimate is Blast Tremor. Catherine slams the blade of her shield into the ground in front of her, rupturing the ground and emitting a wave of energy. This wave travels forward in a cone in front of Catherine, damaging and silencing enemies it hits. Silencing an enemy means they cannot use their abilities for a short time, although they can still move and basic attack. Morrigan: These Abilities make Catherine a force to be reckoned with. She can take blows from an enraged Ardan, shatter glass in her bare hands, stand her ground against Alpha, and hold her own against the Fold's most threatening heroes. Not to mention she's a master of combat, tactics, and planning as the captain of the Stormguard. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean she can't be stopped! She lacks a ranged attack and can be easily chased down without Merciless Pursuit to aid her. Plus, her Stormguard bubble shield is based on a time limit, and it fades away after that limit is up! Wiz: But even those shortcomings are speed bumps for the captain of the Stormguard. If Catherine is leading the charge, few can stand in her way. Catherine: I'm the Stormguard. I'm your fortune and your despair. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Edgeworth: It's... Papyrus: TIME... Morrigan: For... Yang & Guts: A... Boomstick: ...DEATH BATTLE!!! Which shield-bearing super soldier will take it? Captain America Catherine DEATH BATTLE!!! Cap_Cath_FIGHT!.png|'GalacticAttorney' FIGHT! K.O.! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GalacticAttorney Category:WarpStar930 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:Shield Duel Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Marvel vs VainGlory themed DEATH BATTLES Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years